Many devices of the above mentioned type allowing a patient to self-administer one or more (generally two) doses of a medicament are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,939 discloses an autoinjector device comprising a syringe housed in a casing formed by an inner part and an outer part capable of sliding in relation to each other. By pressing the end of the inner part (the needle outlet end) against the patient's skin at the injection site, the outer part slides forward along the inner part, thus unlocking a push-button. By depressing the button, the syringe and the relevant plunger are triggered to first thrust in the needle and then deliver the medicament. The needle retraction in the casing is obtained by stopping pressing the outer part end against the skin. This auto-injector allows a single dose of medicament to be administered.
An autoinjector device for automatic administering a single dose of a medicament is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,893. The autoinjector is equipped with an unlocking device with a deformable member for the driving device. The syringe plunger is axially connected to a rod comprising four flexible axial arms having a toothed end engaged on the edge of an opening formed on a cap placed at the end of the syringe housing. Cap sliding causes the arm ends to deform and their teeth to release from the opening edge. In this way the driving device is triggered. The autoinjector according to this document also comprises a safety device to prevent accidental deformation of the arm ends and triggering of the driving device, consisting of an insert centrally extending from the cap and capable of coming between the rod arms to prevent them from bending.
EP700307 discloses a two-dose autoinjector allowing the automatic delivering of a first dose of a medicament and the manual administration of a second dose. The autoinjector device according to this patent foresees the use of a syringe housed slidably in a tubular housing in two parts that can be separated to allow positioning of the syringe containing two doses of the medicament to be delivered and removal after use. The sliding of the syringe in the housing to penetrate the needle and inject the medicament is operated by an actuator movable between an armed position and an extended position. A releasable locking device is provided to limit the syringe plunger sliding to an extent corresponding to the volume of the first dose. The syringe is mounted in the tubular housing in a movable way to enable the locking device to be removed after the first dose is delivered and the plunger drive means to be armed again, if the second dose is to be automatically administered, or the syringe to be removed, if the second dose is to be manually administered. Furthermore the drive means is provided with a safety lock formed by a member engaging with a deformable pin of the drive means to keep it in a deformed condition, thereby preventing it to trigger. An autoinjector of this type is commercially available under the trade mark Twinject® and allows the first dose to be administered automatically, but the second dose must be manually administered.
The autoinjector according to EP651662 is designed to carry out a sequence of injections from a single syringe that is capable of performing a limited sliding movement in a tubular housing. The syringe has a plunger to deliver doses of a medicine through the needle and spring drive means engage with a plunger rod and, once they are armed, retain the rod in a first position, while, when they are triggered, cause the rod to move forward and this causes first the syringe sliding and needle projection and then a controlled sliding of the plunger to deliver a medicine dose. Manual arming means are provided and means to trigger again the spring drive means.
The plunger rod has a toothed profile on which a catch of the drive means engages and the syringe is housed in a bushing capable of moving in a limited way in the tubular housing and provided with a further catch that is also engaged with the toothed profile of the rod. When the device is armed by the manual arming means, both the drive means and the bushing in which the syringe is placed are displaced toward the rear end of the tubular housing, the two catches engaging with the toothed profile of the rod. An axial groove connection between the bushing and the drive means allows a further sliding between the catch integral to the drive means and the toothed profile of an extent equal to the pitch of the profile. When the device is triggered, first the drive means cause the syringe bushing to slide up to a front stop and then the rod start sliding relative to the bushing catch for an extent corresponding to the profile pitch, whereby the displacement of a volume of medicine is enabled together with its deliver through the needle.
There is a strong need for an injector device for the automatic injection of a medicament in two successive doses which is user-friendly and is easier to manufacture as compared to the conventional devices. The object of the present invention is therefore to meet these requirements by providing a medicament autoinjector device capable of enabling the patient to self-administering two successive doses of a medicament in the easiest possible way, thus sparing the patient of performing potentially dangerous, complex dismounting/re-arming operations.